A Penny for Your Thoughts?
by A Splash of Sunshine
Summary: [Compleate] Kenshin and Kaoru have an agruement. A real and serious arguement. Kenshin is on one side, Kaoru is on the other and neither are ready to back down. Will this arguement cause Kenshin to wander again? R&R, Dub based. NO JAPANESE.
1. Chapter one

Through all of my time of watching Rurouni Kenshin, I've realized something… Kenshin and Kaoru never fight over anything SERIOUS! I mean, they've never even really fought before! Kenshin's always backed down… It was hard thinking of a subject to write about, but all at once it popped into my head. So, shall we begin?  
  
Disclaimer:  
This fic's kinda… Serious O.o Alyssa doesn't own Rurouni Kenshin, suing is a waste of both of your time.  
  
Chapter one  
  
Kaoru was rubbing her temples in the dining room. She couldn't believe that they were having a public execution in town, during this day and age! Sure, she was all for the death sentence, if they had rock solid proof that the perpetrator is guilty. She sighed. Hopefully, Yahiko would not see it. "Ms. Kaoru?"  
  
A smile instantly hit Kaoru's lips. "Kenshin! Welcome back." Kenshin nodded. Kaoru arched an eyebrow. Did he seem paler then usual? "Are you alright Kenshin?" Kaoru stood up and put her hand to the wanderers forehead. "Should we have Megumi come over?"  
  
Kenshin smiled weakly and shook his head. "No, I just… I could just hear the man scream."  
  
Kaoru knew Kenshin was talking about the public execution. "Kenshin…" ::He must have seen this happen so many times, I wonder, was he at one point one of the men who would pull the trigger?::  
  
Kenshin sighed. "Public execution is definitely something that I could do without, that I could."  
  
Kaoru nodded in agreement. "Yes, I agree. I know that the man had done terrible things, but to shoot him in public?" Kenshin nodded at this. "If they're going to give someone the death sentence, they should at least do it in private and make it quick and painless."  
  
"They shouldn't issue the death sentence at all." Kenshin replied.  
  
Then, it all began. "I disagree with that."  
  
Kenshin's eyes flickered to amber, back to violet and he looked at Kaoru. "What?"  
  
"If he's done the crime, Kenshin, and they have evidence, then I don't see any reason why he shouldn't be given that sentence." Kaoru stated.  
  
"It is cruel and unusual, Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin began. "To take one mans life for him doing so… He can repent."  
  
"Not everyone is like you, Kenshin. They won't repent; they'll just go out and do it over and over again."  
  
"That is not for you to say!"  
  
"I wouldn't want a murderer walking around the streets, Kenshin. Why put more people at risk for the sake of someone who will never change their mind!"  
  
Kenshin slammed his fist on the wall. "What right do you have to say that?!" Kaoru's eyes widened. She had never seen Kenshin so angry… Ever. "People have the power to change, Kaoru. Others just don't realize it and don't put the effort into it, if they did, other's would get their second chance!"  
  
Frightened. Kaoru was frightened. She couldn't believe she had seen Kenshin like this; it was like looking at… Kaoru's eyes widened once more. ::Battousai.:: "No Kenshin." Kaoru gulped. "Those people don't deserve a second chance… Because that's all they need to go and kill again, someone to give them that second chance. What that seems to me is… It seems too much like a fairy tale."  
  
Kenshin's eyes left Kaoru as he left the room, slamming the door close. Kaoru shivered and fell to her knees. What had she just seen? What had she just said? "Oh my god… What have I done?"  
  
The war has begun, and neither side is going to give in. Friends will turn into enemies on the subject, and enemies will become friends. The people held closest to their hearts will distribute their point of view, and dreams shall become shattered.

* * *

And so ends chapter one. I'm going to try and post as often as I can, maybe every one or two days. Thank you for reading, and reviewing will definitely help with motivation. Thanks again.  
-Alyssa Emina.


	2. Chapter two

Whoa, reviews. O.o Cool. Thanks for the support. . And, I've updated the fic by my personal deadline (I feel that if a fanfic has short chapters, it should be updated every one to three days.) I just came home from an exhausting walk, I had water and six sticks of pockey so I am ready to write!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alyssa owns a Kenshin figure and the first manga… She'd have everything if she owned Kenshin!  
  
Chapter two  
  
Sanosuke gulped. Kenshin and Kaoru were fighting, he could tell… The vibes coming from the two were making him sick. Sanosuke had to wonder, what was causing them to be this way? "I'm done."  
  
"I am done too, that I am." Kaoru stood up quietly and picked up everyone's plate, then left for the kitchen… But not before sending Kenshin a glare. Megumi followed Kaoru and Sanosuke looked back to make sure they were out of ear shot.  
  
"What's up with you and the missy? You both look like you're just about ready to throw chopsticks at each other." Sanosuke said.  
  
Kenshin sighed. "We're… Having an argument…."  
  
"About what?"

* * *

"You said THAT?!" Megumi looked like she was just about to bust a vein.  
  
::I knew she'd react this way!:: Kaoru exclaimed in her mind. She had been able to keep her views in order with Kenshin, and she was ready to do the same with Megumi. "Yes, yes I did."  
  
"And he doesn't SUPPORT you?!" Kaoru was taken aback. Megumi was… Agreeing with her? "If anything else, HE should be the man and say 'Ms. Kaoru, your opinion is your own, that it is. I believe that we can agree to disagree.' Bah! Men! I guess no matter which man it is, they all are gonna act stubborn at some point."  
  
"You… You agree with me?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Megumi gave Kaoru a thumbs up. "You bet I do! Now, let's just wait until Sir Ken is able to be the bigger person here, then you and me can go back to hating each other! Or at least teasing."  
  
Kaoru sniffed. "You really don't hate me?"  
  
Megumi winked. "No, it's just fun to tease you is all. Now, let's get back there."  
  
Megumi and Kaoru had not taken two steps in before Sanosuke stood up and looked at Kaoru. "What are you, stupid?!"  
  
"…Excuse me?"  
  
"You? Support the DEATH SENTENCE?!" Sanosuke was full blown into a fit of pure rage.  
  
Megumi glared at Sanosuke. "What right do you have to yell at her, rooster head?!"  
  
"The death penalty is a cruel and unusual sentence… I thought that the missy was all for protecting the weak!"  
  
"Those who attack innocent people are not weak!" Kaoru defended herself. "Besides, only if there is rock hard evidence do I support it!"  
  
Kenshin spoke: "What if the evidence seems rock hard, but is truly softer then the sand on the beach, Ms. Kaoru." Kaoru's heart felt as though it had been stabbed. Since they had begun arguing, Kenshin only said 'miss' mockingly. "What do you think of it then?"  
  
"Then it's wrong." Kaoru said defiantly.  
  
"Which is it, Ms. Kaoru?" Kenshin stood up. "There can only be one right or wrong… One can't be both." With that, Kenshin and Sanosuke left.  
  
Kaoru's eyes softened. "Kenshin…"  
  
"Don't back down Kaoru." Megumi put her hand on the younger girls shoulder. "It'll be okay, don't worry."  
  
Kaoru nodded, but in her heart, she knew that this could only lead to disaster.  
  
A team is forming, an alliance has been made. More people will be added and the time for someone to drift is coming soon. Will this battle, both meaningful and trivial at the same time, be ended before it is too late?

* * *

And so ends chapter two! Which was also short… ()-.- But I updated on time, so short chapters are okay… Right? () Don't answer that. Now Sanosuke and Megumi are involved! I know Kaoru knows that Megumi doesn't hate her, but if Kaoru my younger sister and Megumi me and my sister me House exploding, I figured, hey, my sister and I get along once in a blue moon, Kaoru and Megumi do the same thing. So, here we are.  
  
That made no sense. ()  
  
Review Resoponses-  
  
**TimeWarper** My first reviewer! Thanks!  
  
**Urameshi no koibito** I know it's short. () But if I update often, I should be okay. Glad you enjoyed the topic. It was hard to think of. O.O KEEP THE PINK BUNNY AWAY FROM ME! _Cringe  
_  
**Kenshin92** Thanks!  
  
**samuraiduck27** Thank you! 


	3. Chapter three

So many reviews… ::Sniffle:: I think I'm going to cry out of pure happiness… WAAAAAAAAAH!!! Anywho, tank ou. This chapter is longer then the others... THREE PAGES! But don't worry, I won't take three weeks to update. That would be cruel! O.O I feel I made Kenshin a bit OOC this chapter... I mean, really OOC. But I'll let you be the judge of that. ()  
  
Disclaimer:  
If Alyssa owned RK, there would be tons of bricks flying through her window. TONS.  
  
Chapter three  
  
Kaoru's hand print lay on Kenshin's cheek. All eyes were wide, Yahiko's, Tsubame's, Megumi's, Tae's, Saonosuke's, Misao's… Even Aoshi looked shocked. ::No…:: Kaoru knew what she had done. She over reacted. Again. She knew for sure Kenshin would leave now. Kaoru turned tail and ran into one of the back rooms, closing it. She fell to the floor, crying. "It's my fault… It's all my fault…" And memories of the events that took place earlier that day flowed back.

* * *

Misao and Aoshi had surprised everyone by visiting. They were traveling along the shoreline and decided to take the scenic route to Tokyo. "And then I caught a fish THIS big and it almost escaped, but then Lord Aoshi jumped out of the boat to get it for me! He took off his shirt so he wouldn't catch cold… I wish he was clumsier and got wet a lot more!" Misao giggled, having a blast about telling Kaoru and Megumi about her trip.  
  
"That sounds like fun." Kaoru smiled, trying to keep her face from falling.  
  
"Yeah, but the best part was when Lord Aoshi nearly spat out his tea after I told him that jumping out of the boat made him seem a lot more like Himura!" Kaoru wanted to laugh, but instead, her eyes softened. Jumping out of a boat for a silly fish was something that Kenshin WOULD do. "Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes?" Kaoru looked down at Misao.  
  
Misao spoke softly. "Is everything okay? Whenever I mention something even remotely close to Himura, you look so sad…"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "We're just having a little argument is all."  
  
"About what?"

* * *

"You're an idiot." Aoshi sighed. "A huge, big, fat, stupid, unbelievable idiot."  
  
Kenshin face faulted. "Fat?"  
  
"Kaoru has her own opinions, you need to respect that."  
  
"But it's wrong!" Kenshin stated. "What if it were ME to be executed?"  
  
"Then Kaoru would do everything in her power to try and stop it, just as I'm sure that mans family and friends tried too. What you don't understand, Himura, is that you and Kaoru will disagree… In this case you need to agree to do that."  
  
"…" Sanosuke raised a finger and tilted his head. "I'm lost."  
  
Aoshi rolled his eyes. "Himura and Kaoru don't agree… It's like Misao and I. I like Shitake mushrooms, and she doesn't, but we respect each others decisions."  
  
Sanosuke's eyes were wide. "Misao doesn't like shitake mushrooms?! She was practically inhaling them when we were in Kyoto!"  
  
Aoshi sweat dropped. "She did it for me. The point is, Himura, you need to tell Kaoru that it's okay for her to think what she thinks, as long as she respects what you think and you'll do the same for her."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "We're supposed to meet at the Akebeko, right? I'll tell her there."  
  
The boys ended up at the Akebeko a few moments after the girls. They sat in silence, eating. Misao was sitting next to Yahiko and Megumi, avoiding Kaoru's glances. "Now you two are fighting?!"  
  
Misao glared at Yahiko. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Kenshin against Kaoru, Sanosuke against Megumi… And now you're teaming up with the guys?! What's this stupid fight about anyways?!" Yahiko slammed his chopsticks onto the table.  
  
Kenshin pat Yahiko's head. "It is nothing, Yahiko, that it is. And Kaoru… I'd like to apologize." Kaoru's eyes light up she was about to shout 'Me too Kenshin, let's never fight again!', but Kenshin was still talking and it would be rude to interrupt. "And I respect your views, even if you're wrong."  
  
At that moment Kaoru knew that she should have butted in. "What?"  
  
Aoshi sighed. ::Idiot.::  
  
"I'm WRONG? Who gave you permission to decide whether or not I'm wrong?!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Ms. Kaoru, I-"  
  
Kaoru cut him off. "Where do you get off saying 'You're wrong'?! How STUPID could you be?!"  
  
"You're the one who's stupid, stupid!" Kenshin yelled back, pointing at Kaoru.  
  
"What did you just call me?!" Yahiko wanted to slap his forehead. It was like watching B-grade actors duke it out!  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid!" Kenshin repeated.  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes. ::You're the one that's stupid.::  
  
Kaoru lost it she took her hand, swung it back and slapped Kenshin right on the cheek.  
  
Kaoru sat on the floor in the room, her back resting on the door. She remembered the silence, Misao glaring at Kaoru and saying that she was wrong and that she sided with Kenshin. Why did she have to open her big fat mouth? Why did she have to lose her temper? Why did everyone have to fight. Kaoru was just about ready to go back, say she was wrong and wanted to forget about everything and wanted it all to go back to how it used to be. "And that's what I'll do."  
  
Kaoru had to admit, she'd miss hanging out with Megumi like she had been recently. But, it wouldn't last forever anyways. Besides, Megumi and Sanosuke were bound to fight and Kaoru would end up on Megumi's side. Kaoru opened the door and saw Megumi with a worried look on her face standing in front of her. "He's gone!"  
  
The wanderer has wandered again… Or perhaps he has just run away. Who is to blame, and will anything ever be the same again? And will the wanderer get advice from the person he least expected it from?

* * *

And so ends chapter three! I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last. I'm not too proud of this one, but things I did not explain in this chapter, like what Misao said to Kaoru, can be brought up next time. I got 12 reviews. Twelve. I was expecting four or five at the most, but 12?! I thank EVERYONE. The readers, the reviewers, the puuchuu's… You've all been so great. Sniffle. Thank you. (Cries)  
  
**TimeWarper** As we have learned from this chapter, it is okay to have our own opinions. I like Kaoru supporting what she supports and I like Kenshin supporting what he supports. If you want it switched in your brain, fine, but this is my fic, and this is what I'm doing to it.  
  
**samuraiduck27** It must be a sign of the apacolypse, ne? XP  
  
**Terru-McElrath** O.O I absolutely love you. THANKS SO MUCH! You get a virtual pizza. What a wonderful review, you definitaly gave me a major boost in my self esteem on writing! Thanks again, so so much!  
  
**half-breed-demon-fox** O.o Thanks for being so... Supportive? () Thanks for the review. 


	4. Chapter four

20 reviews. TWENTY REVIEWS?! O.O (Has a heart attack) WOWIES! THANK YOU EVERYBODY!!! This chapter is four pages long! And, it's the last chapter! I hope y'all enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer:  
Alyssa Rurouni Kenshin No Solution  
  
Chapter four  
  
"Yahiko?" Tsubame looked worried. "What's going on?"  
  
"I have no idea. They're fighting about something though…"  
  
"The execution." Tae answered. She rolled up her sleeves to help the two with dishes. "Kaoru supports the death sentence, but Kenshin doesn't."  
  
Yahiko glanced downward. "I see."  
  
"Who's side are you on, Yahiko?" Tae asked.  
  
"No ones. If there's evidence saying that he did it, then he did it and he should get his just reward. Even if the guys dead though, I don't think anyone will be happy. I guess I'm neutral here." Yahiko answered.  
  
"Same here." Tsubame sighed. "I wish that everyone thought like you Yahiko, you're so smart."  
  
Yahiko blushed. "Err! That is…" Samurai pride took over. "Yeah, you're right! They should be more like me!"  
  
Tae smiled. ::If everyone thought like Yahiko, I think too many people would have a bokkon with them 24/7.::  
  
Tsubame smiled as well. "You're so funny Yahiko!"  
  
Tae's smile widened. ::Ah, young love. So sweet…::

* * *

Kenshin's hand rested on his cheek. Kaoru had just slapped him. HIM. How did it happen? It was all because Kenshin had said that she was wrong and stupid. Where did THAT come from? If Battousai had it his way, Kaoru would be six feet under by now, and Rurouni would never even dream of doing such a thing to dear Kaoru! He had acted like a child. Then, it hit him. Shinta.  
  
The child had been locked inside his heart, and finally broke out, calling Kaoru stupid. Of all the wrong things to happen at the wrong time, this one definitely walked away a winner. He couldn't stand being at the Akebeko, he ran. Yes, Kenshin 'Battousai the Manslayer' Himura, ran away. "What have I done?"  
  
"I'm guessing something stupid, seeing as your miles away from Tokyo and moping." Kenshin looked at the speaker. Saitou. "So, what did you do?"  
  
"I…" Kenshin's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to tell you."  
  
"Battousai-"  
  
"I don't wanna tell you!" Kenshin's hands flew to his mouth. The way he had said that sounded even more childish then when he called Kaoru stupid!  
  
Saitou arched an eyebrow. "Wow, you really do have problems."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Are you gonna tell me what they are?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Are you going to talk any time soon?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"…Did you know the raccoon is chasing you?"  
  
Saitou pointed behind Kenshin, and he turned to see Kaoru. Without thinking, Kenshin put his hand on Saitou's mouth and pushed him behind a bush to hide. "Oh my, oh my, oh my, oh my…"  
  
"Whoa, raccoon looks like she's just about ready to burst into tears! What did you do? Call her stupid?" Kenshin paled. "Wow, you know, she'll never forgive you for this."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Did she slap you?"  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Did you say sorry?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"And that's why you're an idiot." Saitou glanced over the bushes. "She went ahead, I'm gonna light up." Kenshin nodded and Saitou lit his cigarette.  
  
"I said such terrible things to her." Kenshin began.  
  
"The raccoon?"  
  
Kenshin glared at Saitou. "Her name is KAORU."  
  
Saitou burst out laughing. "Geez, did you…? Boy, you got it BAD."  
  
"Got what bad?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Love." Saitou answered. "Quick and simple. So, you're arguing, right? You feel one way about this, she feels the other, you're both too stubborn to give up and now you've got your friends involved."  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"During our fourth week of marriage, Tokio and I-"  
  
"No. How did you know I love her?"  
  
Saitou sighed and leaned back. "How could I not know? It's painfully obvious, so much so I think it killed a couple people back in Kyoto."  
  
"Not funny." Kenshin replied dryly.  
  
"I thought it was." Saitou responded. "Anyways, it's hard to not tell. You love her, and you know it. She loves you too, you know."  
  
Kenshin was blushing. "I called her stupid like a child…"  
  
"I called Tokio a witch and a hag, she kicked me out of the house for an hour, then came back crying saying it was her fault and that she was sorry. And you know what ended up happening?" Saitou asked.  
  
Kenshin thought for a moment. "You said 'You're right', she got mad and you slept outside for a month?"  
  
Saitou arched an eyebrow. "…I don't even want to know how you came up with that conclusion. No, our first son was born nine months later." Kenshin's blush deepened. "As a man, you gotta learn how to back off; after all, hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Kenshin, believe me, do not run away."  
  
"…You called me by my name." Kenshin looked like he was about to cry.  
  
Saitou rolled his eyes. "Oh GROW UP!"

* * *

Misao could feel the tears threatening to fall. After Kaoru went after Kenshin, she secluded herself to the shrine steps. What she had done, saying those things to Kaoru… That was just as wrong as Kenshin calling Kaoru stupid and Kaoru slapping Kenshin. "I'm a terrible person."  
  
"No, you're a child, Misao." Misao jumped then relaxed after seeing Aoshi. "May I join you?"  
  
"Sure." Aoshi sat next to Misao. "…It's okay to be upset, Misao. You can cry if you want."  
  
And Misao did. "I can't believe I did that! I said Himura was right and that Kaoru knew nothing and should be executed herself! Why did I say that? Why couldn't I have said the right thing? Why?!"  
  
Aoshi wrapped his arms around Misao. "It's okay, you just reacted. You did nothing wrong."  
  
"…How is it that you always say what I need to hear?" Misao asked.  
  
Aoshi smiled. "Because no one knows you better then I do."  
  
Misao smiled and yawned. It was late afternoon and sunny, a perfect time for a cat nap. "I hope Kaoru is okay… And I hope Himura comes back with her."  
  
"He will, don't worry…" Aoshi held Misao closer. ::Dear God, I hope I'm right.::

* * *

"Kenshin! KENSHIN!" Kaoru thought her voice would leave her after all of the yelling she had done. Had Kenshin jumped a train in desperation to get away from her? Kaoru cried out again: "Kenshin!" Kaoru sobbed. ::Don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again… Not again please!:: "Kenshin, where are you?!"  
  
Kenshin was gasping for air. He had been talking to Saitou for over an hour and he had to do some serious running to catch up with her. "Ms. Kaoru!"  
  
Kaoru turned to Kenshin, tears still streaming down her eyes. "Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin ran to the younger girl and opened his arms… And Kaoru pounced onto him. She was crying, arms wrapped around his shoulders. "I'm so sorry, Ms. Kaoru, I am so, so sorry."  
  
"Don't ever do this again!" Kaoru sobbed. "Don't ever run away, you big fat stupid jerk!"  
  
"I'll never ever leave you again, Ms. Kaoru." Kenshin sighed in relief. "Never." Kenshin sat up, holding Kaoru in his arms. He rubbed her back, and talked softly to her. ::Yes… I will never wander again, Kaoru. And even if I did, I would always come back to you… Always.::  
  
Two days later, the dispute over and everything back to normal, the dojo was once again peaceful. Until…  
  
WHACK! "OW! What was that for, fox?!"  
  
Megumi growled. "You stupid rooster! I'm OVULATING!"  
  
Sanosuke's eyes widened. And then he fainted.  
  
Kenshin fanned Sanosuke's face with his hand. ::I see that Sano and Saitou think alike… Perhaps a little too much, that they do.::  
  
And so it all ends, with a very interesting outcome. For now, all is peaceful, but soon, surely, another dispute would arise…  
  
Megumi hit Sanosuke with a fan. "We are not naming the baby Sozo!"  
  
Sanosuke rubbed his bump. "Well, we ain't naming it Megami!"  
  
"And why not?!"  
  
"Because it sounds too much like Megumi!"  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru and Yahiko sweat dropped.

* * *

It's over! ...It's over. Wow. ::Sniffle:: Thanks for the reviews, everyone. I still can't believe I broke 20… I hope you all enjoyed the Misao and Aoshi action, as well as Yahiko and Tsubame. …And Sanosuke and Megumi. () I think I may have over killed the humor though… Oh well! Thanks so much for reading, y'all are the best!  
-Alyssa Emina  
  
**Urameshi no Koibito** Looks like Kaoru beat ya to it, ne? Glad you're okay with Kenshin being OOC! I was really worried about that. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter.  
  
**Brittanie Love** Thanks!  
  
**Mysticalflame** Thanks!  
  
**kenshin's girl** Thank's bunches! I personaly agree with Yahiko though...  
  
**Kenshin92** I guess. O.o I mean, it is the presidental election. o.o Maybe this is a sign or something!  
  
**samuraiduck27** I agree.  
  
**Terry-McElrath** O.O I love your reviews, I just do... Yes, she hit him. Yes, it was Saitou (As you have seen this chapter. I love Saitou, he's my bish man! ) Was this soon enough? I know that you probably won't see this till the third, but I did post this chap on the second! O.O Wow! I feel more confident in my writing then ever! () Although I probably make Kaoru all guilt trippy with the whole finding Kenshin thing again and saying she's sorry like, a zillion times. But COME ON! If a uber hot red headed bish were leaving you, you'd cry too! You know you would... O.o  
  
**half-breed-fox-demon** Thanks! 


End file.
